This Is Life
This is the twenty-third episode of Die Another Day. Story "Kids, it's time for bed," said Kyron, "We had a long day." Kyron takes Izzy, Casey, and Melanie and tucks them into bed. "Good night," Kyron says. "Good night," the kids say back. Melanie wakes up and sneaks out through the window. She lands firmly on the ground and looks to the cloudless black sky. "Don't worry mommy, I'll find you," Melanie says as she grabs her bicycle and rides back to the apartment complex. It looked much more uninviting at night, as it was lit by only the scattered lights inside. Two Phantom members were stationed there. Melanie looks and sees them in the window. "Yes! I bet they know where mommy is!" Melanie shouted in an excited manner. She continues to ride towards the building. She enters. The building was dark, cold, and empty. This was not a place for a child to be alone. But, Melanie didn't care about this. All that cared to her was finding her mother again. She entered the air vents and decided to climb up to the upper floor, to sneak up on the two Phantom members. She eventually made it to the upper floor, where she saw one of the Phantom members on the can. She dropped down. "Sorry, forgot to knock," Melanie said. She then knocked the Phantom member out and climbed to the ground. She entered the room, where the other Phantom member, Timothy, was shocked to see her. She grabbed a pistol and held him at gunpoint. Where is my mommy?" Melanie asked. "I'll never tell you," Timothy replied. "You're of no use to me then," Melanie replied. She shot Timothy in the head, killing him. The gunshot woke up Ivan, who was knocked out by Melanie earlier. "What did you do?!" Ivan shouted. "Where's my mommy?" Melanie asked. "Roy and Olivia are holding her in a factory not far from here," Ivan asked. "Good, you get to live," Melanie replied. She walked out of the apartment complex and onto the dark highway. She hopped onto her bicycle and rode to the factory. She eventually arrived at the factory. The building was old and decrepit. It was overrun with vegetation and windows were cracked. The building clearly showed its age. "Mommy, I'm coming for you," Melanie said. She entered the building. The inside looks just as bad as the outside. Machines and conveyor belts were decaying and in disrepair. Broken glass was everywhere. Melanie then realized that she had no shoes on. She carefully walked around the floor, trying not to step on the broken glass. She eventually enters the room where Roy and Olivia were keeping Angela. "Mommy!" Melanie shouted. "Melanie! I'm so glad to see you," Angela shouted, "But, what happened to your eye?" "I got shot," Melanie replied. She then takes off her bandage to reveal her eye. It was red, swollen, and bleeding. She then puts her bandage back on. "You did this to my daughter?" Angela asked in an angry tone. "It was an accident," Roy answered. "It wasn't. I'm not stupid," Angela replied. She then grabs a gun and shoots Roy in the head, killing him. "We have to get out of here," said Angela. "I'm coming with you," Melanie replied. "Let's go," Angela replied. Angela and Melanie ran out of the room and out of the factory. Olivia spots them running out, but she was too late to stop them. "What's going on here?" Olivia asks. She then walked into the room where Angela was kept, and she was horrified to see Roy's blood and corpse. "They will pay for killing you," Olivia said, "THEY WILL PAY!" Cast *Izzy Welch *Kyron *Angela *Melanie *Casey *Roy *Olivia *Ivan *Timothy Deaths *Timothy *Roy Trivia *First appearance of Ivan *First (and last) appearance of Timothy *Last appearance of Roy *The scene where Melanie sneaks up on Ivan and knocks him out is based on a scene from the 1995 film Goldeneye.